$h(n) = -6n-3(f(n))$ $f(n) = -6n$ $ f(h(2)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(2) = (-6)(2)-3(f(2))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(2)$ $f(2) = (-6)(2)$ $f(2) = -12$ That means $h(2) = (-6)(2)+(-3)(-12)$ $h(2) = 24$ Now we know that $h(2) = 24$ . Let's solve for $f(h(2))$ , which is $f(24)$ $f(24) = (-6)(24)$ $f(24) = -144$